Uh Oh Were in trouble
by takara410
Summary: Hermione,Harry,Ron,Neville and Draco have to take care of babyfied Snape,Voldermort,Bellatrix,Lucius and Sirius what shall happen.
1. Chapter 1

Thank HarryPercyArtemisWarriorsFan

Hermione, Ron Harry, Draco, and Neville were looking at them.

Hermione was the first to speak "I can not believe we just turned Bellatrix, Snape, Voldemort, Lucius, Lupin, and Sirius into babies."

Draco looked at her "Well seeing as how Snape is fascinated by a bug, you have to fix them."

Hermione stared at him. "Me? I don't even know how this happened, once I know how it happened, I'm pretty sure I can fix it, but until then we have to care for them."

Ron looked at her. "You're barking mad, you are! I 'm not even going near them, let alone touch them!"

Hermione looked at him "They are babies Ronald! Now quit acting like one, and grow up!"

Bellatrix, who was the first baby they had noticed, looked at Hermione with her black eyes and said a word they were all shocked to hear. "Mama?"

All five of them looked at her. Hermione opened her mouth and asked, "What did she just call me?"

"She called you her mother Hermione." Neville said while baby Snape was staring at him as if he was mad about something.

Hermione took some breaths and began walking to the door when she heard crying. "Mama! Mama!" She looked at a now tearful Bellatrix who had woken up Lucius. He was now about to cry. Hermione went to them and hugged them and coddled them. Snape and Voldemort looked at her and then _they_ began crying and while yelling, "Mama!," as well.

Hermione looked at the two confused, and she picked them up as well. Once they were in her arms they quieted. Hermione glared at the boys "A little help would be nice."

Draco just looked at her while smiling "It seems that you got it though, Granger. You really don't need our help."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked to the other guys. "Will you at least help me get off the floor?"

Harry and Ron said, "Of course," and helped her up. Neville helped by conjuring four cribs, and once Hermione had put the babies in them, they had started to fall asleep.

She smiled at him and did a headcount. When she finished she looked at the guys fearfully. "Ummmm, guys? Where is Sirius at?"

They all had panicked expressions and began searching the place until they heard Draco yell, "Found him!" They followed his voice to the kitchen where they found Sirius climbing up things to get to the cookie jar. Hermione sighed and picked Sirius up. He had a fit in her arms, while yelling, "Cookie," over and over again. Hermione ignored him and made her way back to the other children.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

They all fell down tired after finally putting Sirius for a nap,though he did wake others in the looked at them "So what are we supposed to do know?"

All the boys looked at Hermione clueless,Hermione feeling eyes on her looked at them rolled her eye`s and muttered "boy`s" before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

During the process they moved to Hermione`s house since know one would think they were their and her parents would be boys heard pot`s and pans and clashing noises and got up to investigate.

They all crowded onto the doorway to see Hermione with a couple of baby bottles washing them out and putting a pan on the stove.

Draco stepped out of the door way "What you doing woman?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at Malfoy "I am fixing lunch for the squirts if you have a problem with it you can take your family and dark lord and leave!"

Draco gulped at the scary looking Hermione while the others laughed at him being chewed they boy`s watched Hermione continue with what she was doing they did not notice who were waking up.

Snape started rubbing his eyes "What the heck,where am I ?" Snape started looking around until he saw Bellatrix,Lucius,Sirius,and voldermort who looked normal.

He started chuckling to himslef which woke the others up Bella was the first.

She also rubbed her eyes and when she looked down she noticed she was in a pick dress with a flower that was white in the looked at Snape since he was the only one up "What did you do Severus?"

She was schocked when she spoked it was moslty gurgles which Snape laughed looked at her in the eye`s "Bella if you haven`t noticed I am a baby as well I could not do anything."

Bella looked at him mad and looked around herself grabbed a rattle and threw it at him but missed. "Ha!" She heard Snape say and put up her middle finger.

Next who woke up was Lucius,who held his head in pain and looked at the two angrily "Will you two be quite, your hurting my head!"

They both looked at the baby Lucius who was wearing his deatheater both laughed at him,Lucius looked at the two clueless "What are you idiot`s laughing at?"

Bella answered first "Look at your self you look...hm what`s the word humorous."

Lucius looked down at his clothes "This is silk who would dress an infant in silk robes!" He then looked at Bella and started chucking "You shouldn`t be laughing pinky." He said with a cheerful gleam in his eye.

Bella looked at him adn tried to throw a toy at him but missed again and hit the Dark Lord all looked at him scared but he just blew a snot bubble and kept sleeping.

They all chuckled but Bella stopped and looked at the two cross "Stop laughing at out Lord fools!"

They looked at Bella "Oh please he is sleeping" Snape pointed out and looked near the noise of the kitchen and started to crawl over to them after failing to get up.

The two looked at him then followed as well,they tried to listen to what the student`s were saying but could not understand at all.

End Chapter

There you go I am still trying to sort things out but it`s hard since I misplaced my notebook but I am searching hard for it.


	3. Chug

I do not own anything for starters and two I am very very sorry that this is very late on with the show.

Hermione was heating the bottles and taking them out of the heated water drying them and setting them down. She turned to see Draco and Ron in a staring contest ,Harry playing with his hair,and Neville reading some plant book.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Foods done guys." Hermione said they all got up running past her to the bottles Draco had made it first picking up the bottle in confusion. "Granger what the hell unlike those three I am not a baby,I need some real food." Draco said with a sneer on his pushed past him "They aren`t for you idiots they are for the babies you know the ones that are napping who should be waking up soon."

Hermione said while looking at the clock on the wall,Draco looked at her mad "I have a very strict eating diet Granger and right now you are about to mess it up,unless you cook me something fast!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak until she saw something very small and black crawl towards them,she pushed past the guys and towards the baby. She picked him up smiling "How was your nape Snape ,I bet your hungry huh?" Hermione walked right past the guys once again Hermione adjusted Snape on her hip and tested the it was checked she gave it to the eager baby ,who she could have sworn was looking at her in disgust.

As Hermione fed Snape she walked into the living room to see Lucius and Bellatrix awake and tryinh to come where they are. "Hey guys." "Yeah?" She heard them all say well except for Draco anyway "I need you to change those chairs into highchairs for three."

They all came out even Draco to see who had woken up,the crawling babies stopped when they saw the mudblood holding Snape who was sucking on bottle.

BellaTrix was the first who reacted by giggling she started to get higher and higher until she had gotten hit with a stopped her laughing to start crying of the teenagers jumped shcocked that a baby could have that type of volume, Hermione went into the kitchen glad the guys listened to her and put Snape down.

She grabbed anotherr bottle checking it and scooping up BellaTrix and giving it to the crying child,Bella had stopped crying to enjoy the nice warm walked into the kitchen pushing past the boys who were blocking her way until she pushed past them,Hermione tried to put Bella trix down in the next available highchair only for BellaTrix to wrap around Hermione`s thin figure and grab on tight.

Hermione tried three more times with no succes,she just sighed tiredly and went into the door way when she heard the sound of breakign was glad that the idiots had moved Lucius and Voldermort but they should have stopped them in the first place.

Hermioen with BellaTrix on her hip looked at the broken glass putting back every piece together in her head until it came together, she mentally groaned it was a glass bird given to her family by her late two times great grandmother.

Hermioen took soem breaths before speaking "What the hell! Why weren`t you watchign them!" Hermione said poiting a finger at the babies who were being held by different people.

Draco had his father and Neville was awkwardly holding Voldermort,Draco was on the other hand was shaking about ready to drop the child and pee his pants at the same time. Hermione groaned and opened and closed her eyes before speakign feeling all eyes on her.

"Just feed them and put them in the high chairs we will figure out what to do when Harry cleans the glas up."


	4. y me

I do not own

Harry looked at Hermione "Why do I have to clean it up?"

Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Look if it makes you feel any better Ron will help alright?"

Ron came out of the kitchen with a bitten donut in his hand and th e missing piece in his mouth "What?"

They all looked at Ron in disgust as he kept chewing the babies turned their heads from the disgusting sight."Gross Weasel I know this may be hard for you but show some manners." Draco said in disgust.

Ron swallowed wiping his mouth with his sleeve "What was that ferret?" Ron said walking up to Draco defensivly

Draco cocked his head to the side "You heard me now do what you came in here to do and clean this shit up."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled "Don`t curse infront of children!" Hermione said looking at him in the eye.

Draco gulped and casted his eyes down to the floor,he could have swore he heard Voldermort and his father giggle at him.

Hermione looked at the boys "Well get to it!" She said sighing tiredly she walked up the staris to her own bedroom, slamming the door shut.


	5. Help from my readers

To my fellow readers of all my Harry potter stories I am a bit sad because I had a new thought of a story on how Hermione, Harry and Ron need to be kept safe over the summer so they stay at Snape's place. At first they all hate it ,but soon Snape finds why Hermione needs to be perfect, what happens when Harry is really at home over the summer ,and why Ron always invites people over his house. Tell me what you think I know most want me to finish my stories of course I shall, but would you rather I do a try out chapter and then wait till I finish some stories. Just tell me your thoughts on this.

For my stories that I have yet to update I shall soon do for a Christmas present so don't worry your pretty little heads.


	6. Another Chapter

I do not own anything

Hermione sat Bellatrix down on her bed ,once she made a lot of pillows so the baby sat up was in disgust at how she was touching mud blood things and was sitting on a bed that had Gryffindor colors. Hermione noticed the look on baby Bella's face so she took out her wand and made the pillows and bed things in slytherin colors.

Bellatrix felt a little bit better but still hated it; she looked at the mud bloods room wondering why instead of the room being in happy bright colors it was in dark colors the walls were red with black roses in certain areas of the room. She had this really big black thing, and what looks like a walk in closet. Hermione grabbed the remote off her left bedside table, turning on the TV, and switching it to a movie that had a lot of killing and action. Hermione looked to Bellatrix "Hopefully this has enough blood for you." Bellatrix looked at the thing that now showed a man being killed by his enemies by them chopping him up piece by giggled at this; Hermione raised an eyebrow and went to her walk in closet glad she could get out of her school uniform. She took off her clothes and looked at what was inside her closet.

With the boys

Harry cleaned the last piece of glass; he looked to Draco who was playing with the remote looking at it strangely. "It's a remote." Harry said while rolling his eyes. Draco looked at him "And just what is that?" Draco said hotly. Harry looked at him "Do you see that square large thing?" Harry said while pointing to the TV, Draco nodded his head. "That remote turns on that, which is called a TV, a TV is a box that shows you pictures that have certain shows that have emotion such as drama,romance,humor,and other such things." Harry went to Draco, takeing the remote from him, pointing it to the TV and turning it on. All wizards looked at it transfixed, Harry chuckled at this, he then started to flip channels stopping when Snape made a noise at the discovery channel, but then changedhaving stopped when Voldermort made a noise when watching war stuff on world war 2 once again changed the channel stopping when Ron made a noise about the sports channel, after that he changed when Draco stopped him at the playboy channel.

The girls

Hermione had changed into a short black skirt, red tube top and a necklace that had the full moon on it. Bella looked from her killing movie to look at the changed mudblood, she looked different, Hermione smiled "Come on Bella let's make sure the boy's aren't killing themselves. Bella made a noise at having to miss her movie. Hermione patted the little babies back. Once she made it down the steps she was shocked that none of the boy's were killing one another. She smiled playboy channel thank the heavens for Hugh Heffner.


	7. Sorry Short

I do not own anything

All the males turned to Hermione and Bellatrix shocked at what she was wearing.

Neville blushed red, then had a massive nosebleed and ran to the bathroom. Snape was chocked to see Hermione showing that much skin. Ron and Harry`s mouths were wide open at seeing their friend in something that sexy.

"H-H-Hermione what are you wearing?" Ron asked looking at her chest, drooling a little .Draco, Snape, Lucius, along with Voldermort all looked at Ron disgusted, Hermione looked a little ill.

"Ronald close your mouth, it`s unattractive and these are clothes Ronald when I'm at school I wear "school appropriate" attire while when I'm at home I wear my real clothes." Hermione said in an affirmative tone.

The Slyhterins all smiled and were amazed at what Hermione said that especially since she was the Gryffindor princess.

"So it's a front Draco laughs never thought you'd do something so Slytherin." Draco said looking at Hermione with pride.

Hermione glared at Draco, walking towards him "It's not a front during school I am serious and follow the rules, but once school is over I don my real clothes and be me."

Hermione said smirking at Draco.


	8. Vote for us

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	9. A reason to vote

I do not own

Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Voldermort don't want to be babies and be taken care of by idiot children vote for them to find a ,Harry,Neville,Ron and Draco are tired of taking care of them, they don't want to stay in, they want to go out and be teens.


	10. New chapter 8

I do not own

Hermione sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and started channel flipping; she felt eyes on her and looked to everyone, except Bellatrix, with an eyebrow raised "What?"

"What are we going to do, about them?" Harry asked looking to the babies

Hermione shrugged "I would normally say I would go to the library, but seeing as how I can't ,I guess we will have to think of some stuff."

"What about the other bookstores?" Draco asked leaning on the wall

Hermione shook her head "We don't know what happened, we should first try to remember what happened. Then put everything together as best as we can, and then look up a spell." Hermione said tiredly

Everyone, but Harry and Ron, were shocked at what Hermione said, shocked that she thought of this so quickly.

A knock interrupted everyone's thoughts, Hermione made a noise, getting up, she opened the door. Everyone looked at the door, wondering who was their, and why.

Hermione opened the door "Byron what's up?"

A male, who was toned, tanned, with black hair in a ponytail, was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver design and blue jeans. He hugged her, Hermione great fully returned it.

"Hey Hermione hopefully your to go?" He asked, noticing who was in her living room.

"Go! Where are you going?" Ron said, looking that guy up and down.

Bryon, chuckled at the red head, wondering who he was, he noticed Harry from her pictures.

Hermione looked at him "I'm going with my friends, no I can't cancel we have been planning this for two weeks." She took out a bag, putting diapers, food, and other things a baby will need, she grabbed Bellatrix. "I'm taking Bellatrix, that`s one less kid, text me if you need me, Harry you know how."

All three left, everyone just stood their, hearing the engine of a car, before it distance away. Voldermort, Snape, Lucius, and Sirius just look at the door, then to the boy's who couldn't survive without Hermione.

"Were going to die aren't we?" Sirius asked looking to Snape

Snape just nodded his head, hearing his stomach growl, soon the other babies stomachs started to growl.

The guys just looked at the babies, who`s stomach they just heard, the babies started to cry at being hungry.

Draco picked up Snape, Harry picked up Sirius, Neville picked up Lucius, and Ron picked up Voldermort holding him at a distance.

"What now?" Ron asked

"Put them in their highchairs, and then we can feed them." Neville said going into the kitchen.

The others followed him, putting each child in a highchair. Neville looked in the fridge for the food that Hermione gave them last time. Ron tiptoed out the door, until a pan had hit him in the head.

Neville, Harry and Draco surrounded him, wondering how the pot hit him, they found out what happened, when Lucius had giggled.

"Good shot dad." Draco said inspecting the wound that Ron got, then going to his father to give him a high-five.

Lucius moved his hand, floating Draco up, having him slam into the wall, three times, Lucius giggled, and put his hand down, Neville and Harry inspected Draco, finding he was knocked out.

"Great looks like it's just the two of us." Harry said nudging Draco with his foot.

*Hermione and Bellatrix*

Hermione carried Bellatrix, worrying for the other babies but she at least compensated by taking one of them. She smiled when she saw the black jeep. "If that jeep could talk we'd be in trouble."

Bryon chuckled "Yeah I know. So what's with the kid?"

Hermione sighed "It's a project, you know like home economics, to prove how hard it is to care for a kid."

Bryon nodded, touching Bellatrix`s cheeks "They are so soft, and feel real"

Hermione chuckled uneasily "Yeah, that's magic for you."

Bryon nodded opening the backseat, Hermione smiled at seeing Lana, and Cherry in the back, Keith, Rose in the middle, in the front was Bryon's twin Axel driving, and the passenger seat was empty.

Hermione was glad that her friends knew she was a witch; she conjured up a baby seat for Bellatrix putting her in it then her in the started making noise, scared of what was she was going to be put in. Hermione cooed at her "It's all right." Bellatrix understood her words, and relaxed hoping that Hermione would watch for her.


	11. new chapter 9

I do not own

With the guys

Draco woke up on a nice comfortable bed, feeling a body close to him; he opened his eyes, shocked to see red hair. He smiled at Ginny Weasly, and turned to the side, going back to sleep. His eyes snapped open, thinking it over; he jumped out of bed, his legs caught in the sheets, having him fall onto the floor, and screaming.

Ron scooted closer to the mysterious blond he was sleeping next to, until the blond, yelled a very boy like scream, and had jumped out of bed. Ron had went back to sleep, his mind replaying the information in his head, before his eyes shot open and he also jumped out of the bed.

Downstairs

Neville and Harry were tired since they had finally fed the babies, and had gotten them to go to sleep. They had cribs appear as well, Snape had black, Lucius had silver , Voldermort had green, and Sirius had purple. The last thought had went out of their heads when they heard a male scream,Snape,Lucius,Sirius,and Voldermort eyes all opened their eyes, and started crying at the top of their lungs.

Harry groaned, he looked to Neville "You can either handle these babies, are those babies." He pointed to the actual babies first then upstairs.

Neville looked to crying babies, and then thought of the ones upstairs, "I'll take the ones down here." He said walking to the babies cribs.

Harry cursed under his breath, walking upstairs, and thinking of ways to calm the two down. He walked into the room, to see a frazzled Draco and disheveled Ron pointing at one another while saying murmurs.

Harry walked into the room "Calm down, you guys will make the babies cry even more, now what's wrong?"

Harry asked, knowing the situation, but was quite amused at the scene.

"Draco has a thing for me; he was groping me, and everything!" Ron said pointing at Draco, who was still on the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes "Don't flatter your self; I thought you were some hot chic, besides you're the one who clinged to me!" Draco said while getting up, and pointing to Ron.

"Ok you guys now calm down." Harry said putting his hands down "Obviously you were both cold, and in human terms you both found warmth, simple as that. Now no one will say what went on right?"

Draco and Ron both thought this out, and liking the idea, Harry smiled at this "Now if you excuse me, I will go and help Neville."

Harry left the room, Ron and Draco both felt the awkwardness in the air, and were just looking at one another.

"Is everything okay? Neville asked while rubbing Lucius`s back, looking to Harry, as he came downstairs.

"Yeah the drama queens are okay." Harry said going to baby Snape, rubbing his back until he calmed down.

"Are they going to come down?" Neville asked looking to the stairs

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure, they were just staring at one another."

With Hermione and Bellatrix

Bellatrix looked out the windows, and enjoyed how all the lights flashed by, and now no matter how fast they were going the wind wasn't going against her face. She really like this muggle invention, she looked at Hermione's friends, and wondered why the car had stopped all of a sudden.

"Were here, everyone out." Axel said, taking off his seatbelt.

Bryon opened the door, and opened the second door, to let everyone else out.

Hermione went out, taking Bellatrix out and taking away the baby seat, Rose went out then Keith. Lana and Cherry were the last to come out.

"Don't forget this." Cherry said holding out the black baby bag to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks babe." Putting the bag on one arm, while carefully holding Bellatrix in the other.

They all walked to applebees, Keith holding one door, and Axel holding another, Bryon had let the girl go first then him. A server had showed them their table and gave them their menus.

"So after this were we going next?" Lana asked sipping her sprite.

"We are going to see House of 1000 corpses, then Devils Rejects then zombie land." Axel said sipping some of his vodka.

"All in one night?" Cherry asked sipping some of her margarita.

"Yep!" Bryon said sipping some captain Morgan.

"They are all playing at one theater?" Hermione questioned sipping some of her Pina Colada.

"Sadly no, we will take shifts driving." Axel said, telling them their server is here for their food.

Hermione ordered "Chicken fingers with fires." Cherry ordered "A steak with onion rings." Lana ordered "A cheeseburger, and French fries." The same all the guys said, asking for specific things on their burger.

The server nodded, going to get their food.

I know it's short also the way Hermione and her friends got alcoholic drinks is by using a fake id, if you haven't already figured it out yet.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own

Bellatrix enjoyed her mashed potatoes and mushy carrots; at first when Hermione ordered it for her she was aghast. She also could not wait to see what a movie was, along with these strange titles. When she was normal she would have to find the book version, since she heard those are better than the movies. Once they were all done, they paid; Hermione grabbed Bellatrix, while Axel grabbed the diaper bag for her. Before they entered the theater, Hermione transformed the diaper bag, into a purse, but kept the inside big and roomy. She placed Bellatrix in the bag, carefully walking with it.

Hermione and the gang went into the far dark corner; Hermione took her out the bag "Be good." The gang soon started talking about whatever had popped into heir heads. Bellatrix looked around the theater, liking the theatre seat, and the smells. Soon the lights started going off and people soon stopped talking, Cherry yelled in glee, which made others shout. Soon the title cam eon screen House of 1000 corpses. Bellatrix watched the movie in glee, she especially liked how Baby was just as sick as her, she would have to meet her even though she's a gang headed for the movie, before the movie was officially over. Bella was starting to cry, but Hermione shushed her warning her that if she did not stop then she would take her stopped at once, which was good since they were exiting the theater, passing some of the employees.

At home

Ron and Draco finally came downstairs; though they made sure they were never close to one another. Draco attended to his father and Dark Lord while Ron attended to Sirius and Severus. Harry and Neville were enjoying their little interaction, Though the funny thing is that while Draco tried to comfort the Dark Lord, he just cried and struggled in his arms.


	13. coming home

I do not own

The Dark Lord was wiggling closer to Neville, which shocked everyone. Neville got up "Why does he like me?" He asked looking to Harry Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know maybe your good with kids, or he`s just a kid , liking the company and love you show him" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen

Hermione and her friends were leaving the last theater, liking the last movie. "Okay so what`s next ?" Cherry asked as they went into the van.

"I don't know? We already ate, we had are closing." Axel said thought fully.

"We can crash at my house like always." Hermione said as she played with Bellatrix`s hair as the child slept.

"Sounds like a plan." Lana said turning on a street to Hermione`s house.

"No wait we need food for the others!" Hermione said thoughtfully

Lana groaned "Fine we can go to walmart in and out, in like five minutes." Lana said as she made a u-turn driving towards the twenty-four hour walmart.

Lana stopped the car as she went into a parking spot, " I`ll be in and out, should I take Bellatrix with me?"

Cherry who was playing with the little child's hair "No! I`ll watch her,besides right after the film she fell asleep peacefully."

Hermione nodded,going into the walmart, grabbing stuff to make hamburgers and payed for them and then left which was good since Bellatrix was starting to wake up as she entered the opened her eyes slowly, looking around making sure her "mother" was still she was sure she was around, she went back asleep.

Lana parked into the garage,knowing that it would rain in the morning,Hermione opened the door silently laughing at the friends were wondering what was funny,so they looked inside the living room and laughed with her.

The boys were so tired that they were all asleep while the babies were either sleeping next to them or crawling on ,Sirius and Lucius were asleep,sucking their thumbs, while Lupin and Voldemort were crawling Voldemort was Lupin was pressing buttons on the remote.


End file.
